This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Researchers in various disciplines have attempted to capture and hold motile and highly-diffusive objects such as viruses, small colloids, and bacterial. The small size of such objects, as well as the environment in which they are found has presented problems in efficient and repeatable systems and methods for transporting objects.
Current systems utilize complex laser systems to attempt to orient, position, and manipulate small objects. Optical tweezer systems have been developed to utilize light directed through an objected lens to manipulate an object in three-dimensional space.